


MAUDIT

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animated GIFs, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Comfort/Angst, Comic, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), De bons présages, Depression, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jumpscare, M/M, OOC Crowley, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, Rampa, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Un fancomic de Good OmensAziraphale et Crowley se reposent chez ce dernier...  Lorsque qu'une drôle d'attaque les prends par surprise.Écrit et illustré par MAKIYANTraduit par HAKII.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	MAUDIT

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CURSED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573419) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [MALDITO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573725) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> Veuillez considérer les AVERTISSEMENTS DE DÉCLENCHEMENT /(tags) suivants avant de lire cette bande dessinée:
> 
> Dépression , Référence à la dépression , Références à l'automutilation , Basse estime de soi , Dysphorie , Dysmorphie , Horreur Psychologique , Anxiété , Crise d'angoisse , Drame avec une fin heureuse , Douceur et anxiété , Angoisse , Blessure psychologique , Réconfort , Anges , Démons , Anges et démons , Fan comic , Fan art , Jumpscare , GIF animés , OOC Crowley , Forme angélique d'Aziraphale , Forme démoniaque de Crowley
> 
> \-----------  
> Si vous rencontrez des difficultés pour visualiser les images, veuillez me le faire savoir dans insta (@makiyangatito) afin que je puisse les corriger!

**ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS COMIC AVAILABLE[HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573419)**

[Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/goodomens_cursed/)/ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?vanity=makiyanART&set=a.1079176292480515) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kamnayi/status/1309660016438321153)  
  
Please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) / [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/makiyanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the baby of my 2020 lockdown big sad.  
> Thanks so much to my Patreons for sponsoring this comic, and thank YOU for reading. I really, truly hope you enjoyed this comic. 
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS to HAKII for this WONDERFUL translation work <3 <3 <3


End file.
